


Tale of Two Towns

by Goldstone_Wolf



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Anyways, Fantasy AU, Gen, Georgewastaken, Gream - Freeform, M/M, NOT a one-Shot, Prophecies, Slow Burn, Sort Of, TWs will be in tags or in the chapter ante-notes, The OCs are mostly side characters, a consistent story wow, but this is a weird story so eugh, character dynamic exercises, dreamnotfound, not marking this as a HM crossover because I am lazy, uhhh i forgot what to tag, which one is it did y'all pick?, writing exercises
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldstone_Wolf/pseuds/Goldstone_Wolf
Summary: A young man who goes by Dream moves to a mountain with a village nestled in the valleys on either side. On the way there, he ends up having an accident and maybe…sort of…gets involved in a prophecy?One thing’s for sure, he has his work cut out for him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team + BBH, dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	1. Author's Note

Since it is now the wonderful season of autumn, I decided I wanted to do something fun. So I took the plot of the _Harvest Moon_ game by the same name, switched some stuff up, and now we have this! Anyways, this does have a bit of explanation needed.

Anyways, this story is more than one chapter, unlike the vast majority of my fics. It’s going to take place in three arcs, with a prologue, two intermissions, and an epilogue. Before any of that, we’re going to have to get through a few things. For starters, this note (which is mostly a placeholder so that I don’t have random notes throughout the whole story). Then we have a chapter index and finally the prophecy mentioned in the synopsis. I don’t see any point in trying to hide it from you guys, since it’s going to come up in the first chapter or so anyways.

Yes, Patches is here. Not as a cat, but she’s here. Also, Bad and George and Sapnap will make appearances as well. Don’t worry, it’s not just Dream n this story. On that note, know that this _is_ a georgewastaken/dreamnotfound/gream/etc fic. If you’re not for that kind of thing, cool. Exits are conveniently located throughout your web brownser. However, if you’re going to be homophobic or just rude in my comment section, know this:

  1. Bible verses aren’t going to work whether you’re using them to be homophobic to me or just anyone else. I’m a PK, I know how to look at them and what most of the context for them is, _and_ I’m an LGBTQ+ Christian. So I’ll tell you right here and right now that if you say anything homophobic in my comment section, you’ll be lucky if the only thing I do is delete your comment.



2) If you’re going to attack anyone, it’d better be _me_ and me _only_. Also, I don’t want anyone else coming into that kind of comment, let me handle it if it comes up. I highly doubt it will, and I highly doubt this story will get very far, but still.

3) Don’t accuse me of “fetishizing” gay couples/gay men, and _especially_ don’t accuse me of being some cishet white girl fetishizing yaoi. I’m not cis, het, female, or attracted to anyone or anything like that. I’m _ace_.

4) Dream and others have said it’s okay to write fanfics and that they’ve even read some. If they ask me to remove this, then I will. In the meantime, know that this story is nothing more than a warmup, a way to prevent writer’s block, character dynamics exercise, and finally a test of how I can work on a specific time limit and updates.

5) For any trolls out there—you’re not funny. You’re pathetic and you make yourself sound about as useful as a discount store with regular pricing and no bathrooms.

Anyways, on the topic of _updates_ , in particular. My goal is to try and update this every week at least once, possibly twice with bonus scenes (which you can make requests for, such as more fluff and the like. However, as I am underage and not interested in smut/NSFW topics, any requests of that like should be sent somewhere else as they will just be ignored). Other than those who the above rules apply to, feel free to theorize, say what you do or don’t like, etc, in the comments, Keep it clean and nice (swearing is fine, dirty comments are not), and I have no problems. If we do, I’ll just regulate the comments.

Today, there’ll be a pretty big update (five chapters, actually). There’s this chapter, the chapter index (which will update regularly as I figure out chapter titles and announce them), the prophecy, the prologue and finally the first chapter because I want to get those out on the same day. Thank you, and I will see you in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter Index

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chapter Index. Updates fairly regularly.

  1. Author’s Note
  2. Chapter Index **(YOU ARE HERE** )
  3. The Harvest Prophecy
  4. Prologue—The Mountain of Cosecha
  5. Chapter One—Two Valleys, One Idiot
  6. Chapter Two—Behold, a Member of—
  7. Chapter Three—Moving In Day and Patches
  8. Chapter Four—Carnations and Marguerites
  9. Chapter Five—Hard Work, Sowing Seeds, and the Mountain
  10. Chapter Six—A New Friend (Or an Enemy)
  11. Chapter Seven—The Town Meeting
  12. Chapter Eight—Night Monsters
  13. Chapter Nine—This Could be a Problem
  14. Chapter Ten—Behold, the Sword _Venandi_




	3. The Harvest Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Harvest Prophecy. Feel free to theorize and the like. Also, this isn’t my best prophecy, I’ll admit. I wrote it at like midnight and haven’t bothered to come back to it.

_Famine will fall upon the land,_

_And drought scorch the earth._

_From shattered sky shall fall underworld’s ban,_

_And endless darkness is brought to birth._

_A soldier will come from mountain high,_

_Chosen by the gods._

_He shall take the sword that is his birthright,_

_Lest the world to shadows be forever lost._

_With blade of steel and heart of gold,_

_He will bring peace to valleys two._

_With spring flowers, siren’s song, and courage bold,_

_The soldier shall save the towns by harvest moon._

_But the harvest valley is not the only strife,_

_And danger will rend through peaceful life._

_To seek the one whose heart has froze,_

_Go west to the star gate._

_Find the tower of seven crows,_

_Before shadows have sealed his fate._

_There will be a girl, born of shadows and ice._

_She will hide what you seek._

_Trust your instincts and don’t think twice,_

_Lest your heart take its final beat._

_The gods will speak once more and a new stone fall,_

_And to the shining but crooked crown you must answer the call._

_Around the capital shall rumours swirl_

_The sky bleeds scarlet and the call will resound._

_An ancient mystery the soldier must unfurl,_

_Or the king will lose more than his crown._

_Magic and steel will clash once more_

_As the clock ticks towards the final day_

_The fields shall bathe in the tides of war_

_And one will ascend to heaven’s array._

_Heroes rise and fall with the tides of empires._

_Take care lest your name be added to the pyres._


	4. Prologue—The Mountain of Cosecha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The harvest gods find their hero. Said hero is packing up and looking at his home for the last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be short. I think I had a small panic attack after I thought I deleted at least a couple hundred hours’ worth (and a couple hundred dollars’ worth) of book manuscripts and ideas. Also, there’s not a ton to do this chapter.  
> Uh…couldn’t think of any TWs, let me know if I missed any. It’s not a problem for me to add. Anyways, let’s jump into this fic for real!

“Do you really think that he’ll be able to handle it?”

The man looked to her. It had been years since they’d seen one another, especially like this. Her dark, teal-green hair and matching eyes had faded some, grey striking through them all. He knew his own appearance had changed as well. His once bright-crimson hair, the same colour as rose petals, had faded and withered in some areas. His own eyes had faded in their tone as well, paled into a dead, almost rotting yellow compared to the bright gold they had once been. It was no secret that they were losing their power, and that they had suffered as a result of it. Lifting a tanned hand to cup her face, she stared at their chosen hero.

As the time had grown closer, the two of them decided it had been a necessary detour to visit this young man. Their chosen hero. Said chosen hero was a young man in his early twenties. Choppy, dirty blond hair stuck out a bit like sunflower petals, and green eyes glittered brightly as he continued to pack.

The young man went by the name of Dream, and he had no idea what his fate was.

He also had no idea that two of the so-called harvest gods were in his little, mostly-empty apartment. Under normal circumstances, he would have seen the blossoming state of the flowers under his windows. The shutters were thrown open. Outside, the azure sky sparkled with a fresh, rain-smoothed quality. White clouds dotted the sky, by the purplish mountains in the horizon. More buildings, much like Dream’s own apartment complex, lined the cobble streets outside. Pale, creamy-white concrete, dripping with rain that pooled in the cracks of the walkways, almost glowed in the early morning sunlight. The terracotta slates making up the roof glistened, too.

Packing up what little supplies he had, Dream sat back and took a breath. A grin crossed his freckled face as he picked up a smooth mask. It was a gift from long ago, but he’d taken care to ensure it didn’t crack or fade. Holding the mask to his chest, he looked through his remaining clothes. Currently, a white cotton shirt rested on his shoulders. Jeans and dark brown boots clad his legs and feet. Picking out a green plaid, he shrugged into it and then closed up his clothes box.

Finally, the man replied, “He has to be.”

There was a knock on the dark wooden door, and Dream strode over and opened it. A kind-looking older woman with a smile-lined face and greying curls was standing there. A wide smile crossed her face. “Hello, Mrs Jaffe. How do you feel?”

“Oh, I’m good, dearie. How about you? You’re the one leaving, not me.: She reached for a box, but Dream handed her a much smaller one and then stacked his clothes on top of the one she had tried to grab. “Are you sure Cosecha is the right place for you? I’ve heard rumours—”

“Thank you, Mrs Jaffe,” he held the door open for her as she left. Taking a last glance around his former home, he smiled softly and then stepped into the hall. The mask banged against where it was now attached to his hip as he walked. Soft green walls covered in paintings and pictures surrounded them as they trekked down blonde wood-plank stairs. “I promise I’ll be fine.”

“Well, if you ever want to call or come back, you’re always welcome here.” They reached where Dream’s cart and horse were on the street. Loading the boxes up, Dream took the small box from his former landlady and set it down close to the front. Getting into the seat, he bent down and kissed her cheek. “Stay safe, Dream.”

Grinning, he replied, “Don’t worry. I’ll give you a call when I’m there!” He spurred his horse, a buckskin pinto mare, on. With a snort, she began trotting along. The wheels rattled across the cobblestones, and Dream settled back.

Several long hours passed, and Dream watched the world fly by. He wouldn’t arrive at Cosecha for a while. After all, it was quite a way from his former home, the capital city.

But he was on his way to his new home—and a new destiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and so the adventure begins.   
> The next five chapters are:  
> 1) Chapter One—Two Valleys, One Idiot  
> 2) Chapter Two—Behold, a Member of—  
> 3) Chapter Three—Moving In Day and Patches  
> 4) Chapter Four—Carnations and Marguerites  
> 5) Chapter Five—Hard Work, Sowing Seeds, and the Mountain  
> Anyways, comments are not mandatory but always make my day. Question of the chapter is—what do you think is going to cause drama in this next chapter?  
> Y’all are loved and appreciated and awesome and amazing. Hope to see you y’all in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter One—Two Valleys, One Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exposition on Cosecha Mountain. Dream has an accident that leaves him in bad shape. Two strangers save him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWs for the chapter are: mild peril, falling off of cliffs, blood, blood and injury, animal injury, character injury, implied/referenced possible character death (temporary), death threats, etc.  
> Now, on to the chapter!

Here’s what you need to know:

There are two towns, one on either side of Cosecha Mountain. Once upon a time, these towns liked each other. Like, a _lot_. They both respected a group simply known as the Harvest Gods. The individuals were not true gods, but they were not quite humans, either. The towns lived in peace with one another…

Until they didn’t.

At some point, an argument broke out. And then…it got worse. And worse…and worse. Houses were burned, and tunnels that were once used to transport resources and aid both towns were now used to attack. With no other choice, the Harvest Gods were forced to collapse the tunnels and disappear from both sides of the mountains. Their hope was to keep it from seeming like they were playing favourites.

It didn’t work.

A woman of an unknown name spoke the Harvest Prophecy. It called for a chosen hero, and warned of disaster. The residents of both villages banished her, chasing her into the mountain in the darkness of night. She was never seen again. Some believed the Harvest Gods took pity on her and hid her away. However, others believed the gods were what wrought her fate.

But that’s the story for another day. About the towns.

Nestled in the western valley of Cosecha Mountain is the friendly town of Moondrop. Beautiful cobble streets lined with planters and flowers surrounded white concrete, wood plank, and brick houses. Large, open pens roamed the fields, filled with various livestock. Moondrop was regarded as a friendly and loving town with even friendlier and more loving people.

Now, that wasn’t to knock on the other town.

The other town, nestled in the eastern valley of Cosecha Mountain, is the friendly town of Harunohana. Paper lanterns in shades of cherry blossom pink and red and pale green hung from the beautiful eaves of the houses. Vast fields rippled with waves of golden grain and blossomed with crops and flowers. Harunohana was regarded as a friendly and loving town with even friendly and more loving people.

(Shut up, Aki. I know that sounds redundant.

Of course it is, they’re copying each other!

Ugh, this is worse than when you and Chuntian argue!)

Now, please forgive my compatriot. No, go away, Aki. Shut—bup! I don’t want to hear it! Ugh, I’m sorry about that. (Aki’s name should be _annoyance_ at this rate).

Now, why don’t we get back to your story? I’m sure that you’re— _NO I’M NOT GIVING THEM SPOILERS! GET OUT OF THE BOOTH, YOU **MUFFIN!**_

Please just ignore her. Now, back to the story. If you excuse me, I have a murder to commit.

+++

Hooves thundered on the dirt path, and Dream grinned broadly.

He was currently riding his horse as they galloped along the path to Cosecha. Actually, they were _on_ Cosecha, approaching from the northern face. It wasn’t that he wanted to gallop (his horse wanted to. Like, she refused to go slower than a trot), but he didn’t exactly hate it either. Smiling, he glanced over the side of the road as the mare’s leg ate up the earth beneath her. The cliff dropped away a mere half a foot away from the wagon’s wheels. A thrill raced through his chest, and he grinned broadly again before turning back to the road ahead of him.

Unlike most people, Dream had never actually had any issues with heights. He’d loved them, especially as a kid. Whether it be climbing trees with his siblings or scaling the dreaded Mount Dresser (which was actually a bookshelf and not comfortable to sit on), he had a lot of memories of climbing. He wasn’t scared of heights.

As he and his horse galloped along, Dream felt anticipation flutter its new wings in his chest and stomach. They weren’t as high now, a good twenty or so feet from the earth below the cliff. When he got to the peak, he would have to decide which town to live in. He hadn’t actually decided between the two—Moondrop and Harunohana—yet. First, he wanted to meet the mayors of the towns.

He thought it was a good—

Suddenly, his horse _screamed_ and reared back, hooves flailing. Backing up, she whinnied while Dream scrambled for the reins. Everything happened too quickly and painfully slowly all at once. “Whoa, girl, it’s okay! It’s okay! We’re okay!”

Pebbles scattered behind them, and Dream glanced back to see the wheels of the cart getting dangerously close to the edge. _No. No, please. No, no—_

The back wheels slipped over the edge, and his horse shrieked. Jumping off her back, Dream grabbed her bridle. “Come on, love, it’ll be okay.” Panting, he grabbed her harness and braced himself on the rock under him. Eyes so wide that the wides were showing, she tossed her head and the wagon slipped more. Hooves scrabbled on hard-packed dirt and Dream snatched a rope. Tying it to his mare’s bridle, he threw the loop to a nearby rock. His luck finally held and the loop caught properly. With no time to waste, he ducked forwards to get to the harness. Screw the cart—he could survive without it. He needed his horse.

With a harsh whinny, the mare pushed against the earth, trying to haul herself and the cart forwards. Her tawny and white flanks heaved frantically. The leather straps of her harness strained with the weight.

“Ssh, girl, I have you.” He started undoing the straps. By the time he got her free, the wagon had slipped more and all four wheels were teetering off the edge. A few tugs had pulled at his ankles—he hadn’t noticed, thought they were rocks hitting his jeans.

They weren’t rocks.

As his horse sprang away, the wagon tipped over the edge, The earth slammed up to meet his jaw and he scrabbled for a grip. He saw his mare limping away, one leg hitched up and blood beginning to stain above her hock. Growling, Dream tried to claw his way back to safety. There was a strain on his ankles, and he glanced down. Below him, the harness dangled from his legs, still attached to his cart. Well, part of it, at least. The rest was smashed on the rocks around a pool of water. His mare whinnied and stumbled over, slipping and falling heavily to the side.

“No! No, get back!” He shouted, trying to warn her. Dark brown eyes held his own green, and the dirt began to give way under his hands. “No! Please, _please, no—”_

He was falling for maybe a second.

Whether he blacked out in that second or when he hit the surface, he wasn’t sure. Darkness swirled around him, and he could have sworn he was floating. Voices murmured around him, although he could only make out a few phrases.

_“…drought will scorch the earth…”_

_“chosen by the gods,”_

_“…shadows have sealed his fate…”_

_“…danger will rend…”_

_“its final beat…”_

Groaning, he tried to open his eyes. It was like he was underwater, sunlight striking through overhead and fading away. _“What…where am I?”_ His own voice sounded foreign and hoarse.

Two glowing shapes stood beside him. One gleamed with the pale, sky-toned teal of sea foam. The other burned with autumn crimson. Though he couldn’t make out exact features, he could see they were humanoid. Humanoid and _terrifying._

Screaming, he tried to scramble back, but his hands found no movement. Worse, his chest exploded with pain. He rolled to the side, gasping. A glowing hand touched his side and he flinched away. “Let me help you.” A clear, almost crystalline voice said.

Looking over with a heaving chest, Dream nodded once. The teal being’s hand touched his chest and the pain eased. However, the voices slammed back full-force.

Curling around himself, Dream pressed his hands over his ears. Someone was screaming. Maybe it was him.

“… _save the town by harvest moon…”_

_“—chosen—”_

_“—spring flowers—”_

_“—siren’s song—”_

_“—chosen—”_

_“—courage bold—”_

_“—the star gate—”_

_“—must answer the call…”_

_“—magic and steel will clash once more—”_

_“—sky will bleed scarlet—”_

_“—clock ticks towards—”_

_“—heaven’s array—”_

_“chosen by the gods—”_

_“—the final day—”_

_“Heroes rise and gall with the tides of empires. Take care let your name be added to the pyres.”_

Sucking in a few breaths, he squeezed his eyes shut tighter. A word was shouted and silence fell over them all. Looking up, Dream saw the red being standing up, the teal one still at his side. _“Who are you?”_ He asked, looking between them. Part of him could have sworn that the teal one smiled.

“A friend.”

_“Young man, are you alright?”_ The voice was distant. Turning, Dream looked around. Oddly, he felt a nudge at his side though no one had touched him. _“Young man?”_

_“Don’t_ hurt _him, you_ fool. _”_ Dream turned to look around.

_“Who is that?”_ He felt something whirl around him. When he turned back to the glowing beings, the teal one pressed the tips of her fingers to his forehead. Orbs of white and teal light, some the size of fireflies and others the size of old leather kickballs, flew out from the contact. The two watched as Dream’s eyes fluttered shut and he fell to the side. Before he hit the floor, he faded into the orbs.

She turned to her partner. “He’s ready.” With a scoff, he looked away.

Meanwhile, in the real world, Dream cracked open his eyes to a painfully bright blue sky and two faces—one concerned and one slightly irritated—leaning over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am aware that irl Dream is afraid of heights. It’ll come in with the story.   
> Anyways, question of the chapter! Which town do you think that Dream is going to move into?  
> Anyways, see you in the next chapter. Y’all are loved and appreciated and awesome and amazing and I hope you have a great day! Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need lunch before my blood sugar drops too much and I pass out.


	6. Chapter Two—Behold, a Member of—

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream moves into his new town and meets his neighbours. He and the mayor have a char about his house, and he meets most of the other citizens his age. However, things don’t always go to plan.   
> In addition, he swears that he sees some people standing in the mineshaft tunnels—the ones that supposedly collapsed a long time ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably going to be very description heavy. Thankfully, it should be at least a little entertaining.  
> TWs for the chapter include: doctors, character injury, discussions of death, implied/referenced character death, nausea, implied/referenced temporary character death, more to be added upon request.  
>  _Also _, for those of you who guessed which town Dream would be moving into this chapter, I actually left a hint in the chapter names. Feel free to check it out. Now, onto the chapter!__

The two people were the town mayors.

The one who had nudged Dream in the side was Malcolm Rose, the mayor of Moondrop. He was a kind, older man with pale skin, a fairly large nose, and bright blue eyes. Puffs of blond-white hair stuck out on either side of his currently balding head. A dark blue suit jacket hung off his shoulders, and he had black dress pants and matching boots. A large can sat in the palm of his hand, capped with an intricately carved silver rose.

Meanwhile, the annoyed woman was Nori Hayate, the mayor of Harunohana. She…was also kind of scary. A stern look held her tanned face, and dark brown, almond-shaped eyes studied Malcolm with hostility and Dream with concern. She _was_ worried about Dream, but the animosity between Moondrop and Harunohana needed to be upheld. Regardless, she looked just as professional as Malcolm in bright scarlet, embroidered robes. Around her neck hung a golden calla lily on a matching chain. Small rubies dotted the medallion’s petals, and a large citrine sat in the very centre of the flower.

The pair had explained things to him while he tried to gain the strength to sit up. Dimly, he wondered where his horse was. The last thing that he remembered was falling off the cliff and…

Groaning, Dream pressed a hand to the side of his head. “You should see a doctor, Dream.” Nori said, and Dream looked at her.

“Do you feel alright?” Slowly, Dream took everything around him in. Malcolm and Nori had spoken about their towns, and he did think over his decision. Already, he thought he’d settled on the choice.

“Yes, I’m alright. I…I think I’m going to Moondrop, if that’s alright.” When he glanced at the two, Malcolm’s eyes brightened and he grinned. Meanwhile, Nori seemed disappointed but not angry.

That was, until Malcolm spoke.

Laughing, the old man whooped. He turned to Nori and declared, “I told you! Moondrop is superior to Harunohana!”

Growling, Nori snapped, “In a competition of who has the most incompetent melon in office, then yes, Moondrop has it by a landslide.” She pinched the bridge of her nose while talking to Dream. The tone softened considerably, as did her eyes. “If you ever think that Harunohana would be a better fit, feel free to move. I’ll make sure _our_ farmhouse stays _clean_.” Shooting Malcolm a look, she watched him.

After a moment, Dream leaned over and whispered, “I’ll keep that in mind.”

A small smile crossed her face, and then she turned and went to head back to Harunohana.

+++

Dream spent the next several days in one of the other Moondrop villagers’ houses.

The woman’s name was Heather Jesse. A stout, matronly woman with an orange bob and kind brown eyes, she ruled over the Moondrop animal shop and clinic with an iron fist and a soft grip. Her two kids, Brandon and Sadie, worked at each part respectively.

From what Dream, Heather, and Malcolm could figure out from his wounds and the sickness he could _feel_ in his chest, he’d fallen into the water and not on the rocky ground his cart had smashed on. So he’d swallowed river water after falling unconscious, and then was subsequently washed downstream. How he got up to the top of the mountain, no one knew. Dream swore he heard Heather talk about the “Harvest Gods” watching over him as he recovered.

Malcolm had stopped by a couple times to talk with him. Even though he was also confined to the clinic due to wounds and sickness, he wouldn’t have been able to move into his farmhouse anyways. It was still incredibly dirty and dusty, and needed some repairs. Evidently, Moondrop hadn’t expected him for another week. So now Jack Grady and Harold Elder, two of the village men, and the local carpenter Olivia Pine were working on it and the two barns on the property.

(They _had_ found his horse. They weren’t telling him where or how she was.)

On the sixth day, Heather finally allowed Dream to get out of bed and walk around town. Of course, there _was_ unfortunately a qualifier. Sadie needed to be there with him, and so did Brandon. They weren’t bad company. It was just…odd, he supposed.

Brandon was a few years older than Dream was. Choppy light brown hair stuck out from under a brown cap and he grinned with his eyes. Just like his mother, he had brown eyes. He also had a distinct Moondrop-esque wardrobe (or at least, Dream thought that was what it was; his old clothes had been caked in mud and the rest of this clothes had yet to be recovered from his smashed cart). White shirt, brown trousers, and leather boots. Dream was stuck borrowing some of Brandon’s clothes, so he was basically in the same outfit. Malcolm’s wife, Calla, was working on making Dream some clothes of his own. He’d asked her politely not to stress herself out. The first lady of Moondrop threatened to make him more than two sets. He’d taken the L there.

Meanwhile, Sadie was about twelve. Much like her mom, she had a blue dress on. She was also a blonde gremlin, from what Dream could tell. When they’d walked back to the clinic, he’d seen Sadie putting bugs on the clothes of the girls in the village. When Brandon noticed, though, she’d just flashed innocent baby-blue doe eyes at him. So as they strode down the main street of Moondrop, her in her slippers and the boys in their boots, Dream noticed a few other things.

The Grady house was across the street from the Jesses’. A large pen glanced the house and connected barn, and several horses grazed in the field. None of them were _his_ horse, though—all of them were chestnuts and greys, none of them were pinto. Both the barn and the house had the same oak log and thatch roof, and the walls on both were painted a soft yellow. Dark wood shutters sat on eight-paned glass windows, and some flower boxes sat in the sunlight beneath. Bright yellow tulips and red poppies sprouted from the dirt and ferns in them.

The Jesse house was both similar and unique in its own way. Their barn was separate from the house. Sheep, cows, and even some chickens roamed the grassy pen. The houses themselves mostly matched in form, but the Jesse house was wider and lower to the ground, and the walls were plain white. The flowers were also cornflowers and what Sadie called “Magic Blue Flowers” rather than tulips and poppies.

As they passed by Moondrop’s General Store, run by two brothers named Cristobal and Luca, Dream saw the familiar sky blue cloak of the younger Dominguez brother as he sat with their chickens. There were three brothers—Tomás, the middle child, lived in Harunohana. “And he wears red!” Sadie had announced, and Dream glanced over at Brandon.

“Sadie, Leah wears red, too.” Pausing by the fence, Brandon said a greeting to Luca and then bent down and rubbed one of the chickens’ heads.

Leah was Harold’s daughter, and she worked at the local café next to the town hall. Out of all the buildings in town, the café looked the most like the ones from Dream’s hometown of the capital. The same white concrete and terracotta. Flowers littered the gardens outside, and there were two tables on the other side of the plaza, since the café sat just a little higher than the rest of Moondrop. Between the café and the town hall was a flower cart, but it didn’t appear to be open.

Speaking of Sadie and the flower cart, the other village blonde was at the cart. She was pretty, with green eyes and her hair tied up in a bun. She had on a red blouse, a grey skirt, an apron wrapped around her waist, and shoes that matched her top. When Leah noticed Dream and the others walking up, she straightened up and smiled broadly.

“Morning, Brandon, Sadie! Oh, hello, Dream. How do you feel?” Blinking, she tilted her head to the side. Dream paused, stuttering on his words just a little bit. His throat was still sore in the way tea hadn’t quite fixed yet.

“I’m good.” Wincing at the hoarseness of his voice, he nodded at the flowers and asked, “Do you have a side hustle as a florist?”

Smiling, she and Brandon exchanged a look and then Leah laughed softly. “No, this is…my housemate’s. He’s away on a trip, has been for a while. We thought you were arriving next week.” An idea seemed to occur to her, and she asked, “Oh! Have you seen your farmhouse yet?”

“Not yet.” Dream admitted, rubbing the back of his neck with bandaged fingers. Smiling, Leah looked to Brandon again.

“How about we take you down there? It’ll be nice.” Leah volunteered, and Dream shrugged. Bouncing back on her heels, Leah said, “Great! I’ll go fetch Jenny, she’ll love to hang out with us!”

Before he could stop her, Leah was gone. Brandon laughed at his expression and added, “Once Leah has her mind set on something, there’s no stopping her. You’ll get used to it.” He turned to Sadie and added, “Sadie, go help Mom at home. Oh, and let her know the girls and I are hanging out with Dream at his farmhouse.”

Pouting, Sadie crossed her arms and grumbled, “Fine. But you owe me food!” Brandon ruffled her hair and she squealed, then ran off. As she did, her pigtails bounced.

“She’s such a gremlin.” Brandon sighed, although there was a distinct fondness to his tone.

Shrugging, Dream replied, “You said it, not me.”

Leah ran back up with a brunette that Dream recognised as Jack Grady’s daughter Jenny. Unlike the other ladies in the village that Dream had seen so far, Jenny didn’t wear a skirt. Rather, she had on jeans and a red and blue plaid button-up over a black tank top. Her curls fell in front of her tanned face and brown eyes met Dream’s.

Smiling, Jenny clasped her hands behind her back and said, “Hey, stranger. Dream, right?” She had a slight accent, although he couldn’t place it. _Oh, she’s cute._ The back of his mind helpfully supplied.

“Uh, y-yeah.” At the low, hoarse tone of his voice, she frowned with concern.

“Oh, poor dear. Talking must hurt.” He raised his hand and made a “so-so” gesture. Taking his arm, she beamed and said, “Well, you don’t have to talk if you don’t want to, Leah, Brandon, and I can do that.” She began gently pulling him down the path. Leah and Brandon followed a few steps behind, footsteps crunching in the dirt.

They left the main village, passing by the church and what Malcolm had called a shipping bin. There was also a tunnel entrance from where the town started to fade into Cosecha Mountain’s wilder areas. Dream paused when he saw it. The others noticed and stopped as well. Following Dream’s gaze, Brandon caught on and explained, “The tunnels used to be a good thing. Transported goods, services, supplies.”

“ _Harunohana_ ,” Leah spat the words like venom. The sudden switch in Leah’s tone from cheerful to fierce was shocking…and a little scary. When Dream looked at her, he noticed she was glaring at the tunnel like she could set both it and the village on the other side on fire with her eyes, “decided that some silly debate was worth burning our town hall for. They also burn down half Moondrop, killed most of the herds and flocked, destroyed barns and coops…”

“They caused a lot of damage.” Brandon added, and Dream looked from the Moondrop villagers back to the tunnel.

As Jenny spoke, a sad tone leeched into her voice, “And then the Harvest Gods abandoned us all. There wasn’t even a point in the end. We both lost.”

“Oh…”  
After a moment of tense silence, Jenny took a breath and returned to her previous chipper tone. “Well, we should go see how Olivia and the dads are doing.” The trio turned onto another path, but Dream hesitated. He swore he could see, faded and ghostly but _there_ in the shadows of the mineshaft, three figures. One shone red, one teal, and the third golden-orange. “Dream?”

The way the figures watched him…frowning, Dream went over what he knew about Nori and Malcolm and then the rest of Moondrop. It wasn’t hard to realise that he wasn’t getting the full story. He doubted that the rest of Moondrop had it, either. He blinked. Suddenly, the figures were gone.

Turning, he followed the others down the path to his new farmhouse.

+++

Here’s what you need to know.

( _Yes,_ Zili, I’m going to open with that! Leave me alone!)

There are seven Harvest Gods. Except for two, they’re all named after colours. Their original names no longer truly exist. Their names—the one they are called by to the citizens of Moondrop and Harunohana—are Aki, Chuntian, Zilionyi, Tuirc-ghorm, Paransaek, and Tsédídééh. Not only do the villagers not know what they are, the gods themselves don’t know.

Once the Harvest Prophecy came around, the gods tracked down a line they could trust, and they watched over it.

Dream is the product of said line.

So when Aki and Tuirc-ghorm found the gods’ chosen hero floating facedown in the river, they decided to help.

But I can’t tell you more than that.

+++

Olivia Pine was nothing like what Dream expected.

Dark curls held back by a bright blue bandana, she was a woman of about thirty whose head came up to partway between Dreams shoulder and elbow. Bright brown eyes the same warm shade as polished mahogany glittered behind tortoiseshell-rimmed glasses. Freckles dotted her skin, which was a naturally warm brown colour. Much like Jenny, she didn’t wear dresses, either. Rather, she was clad in a carpenter’s apron, brown trousers, matching leather boots, and a white shirt under a yellow gingham button-up tied under her ribs. Tools hung from a belt, and she straightened up as she saw Dream and the others approaching, waving.

Somehow, she was standing on the roof.

A wooden ladder was leaned against the white concrete of the house. While he tried to distract himself from the sudden nausea building in his stomach when he glanced at Olivia and the ladder, he decided to get a look at his new home instead. The frame was made of oak logs, and the roof had the same wood log and thatch pattern as the other Moondrop homes. Empty flowerboxes with new stain sat beneath newly-made windows.

“Dream! Nice to see you on your feet!” Jack Grady called, walking up from where he’d been putting in one of the windows. Internally, Dream wondered how much he’d be in debt. It must have shown on his face, because Jack—a short, squat brunet man with a broad stature and a yellow-and-green version of his daughter’s shirt the rest of their outfits matched like two white cats in a show of which was the best white cat)—clapped him on the shoulder with a heavy hand and a hearty chuckle. “Don’t worry about the cost. Call it an…investment, Or a gift, since you were hospitalized.”

Smiling nervously, Dream glanced up at the roof where Olivia was working. If he had to guess, then Harold was on the inside of the house, cooking or working to make sure that the kitchen…kitchen’d. He didn’t have much of an impression of Harold—actually, he’d never seen the guy. All he knew was that the man was handy with masonry, knew his way around the kitchen, and was once a soldier in the courts of the king. He also had a big, rather booming voice. Kind of terrifying, actually.

Suddenly, a cough wracked Dream’s shoulders, and he lifted a hand to cover his mouth. Already, he was a little lightheaded. “Whoa, Dream!” Brandon shouted. Strong hands wrapped around his shoulders as he kept coughing, even though it wasn’t doing anything to clear his chest.

“Hold on, son, sit down over here.” Shoulders still shaking, Dream felt his forehead rest against someone’s shoulder as he was settled on a fence. Jack’s shoulder, he realised after a moment when the man spoke. “You’re okay, let it run through.” Weakly, Dream nodded, still coughing. “Jenny, get him some water from inside. We’re still fixing that pump.”

“On it!” There was the distant sound of a door opening and closing. Coughing so fiercely his eyes were burning and he was almost gagging, Dream clutched Jack’s shirt. A hand rubbed circles into his back.

“Okay, hold on. Hold on. You’re alright.” Jack reassured, his hand running over Dream’s hair. If he wasn’t coughing his lungs out, it’d be a lot better. And probably more embarrassing, too.

The door opened. A moment later, a glass was being shoved into Dream’s shaking hands and soft fingers clasped his own. Jenny was helping him drink—just tiny sips, nothing too quick. As the coughing fit _finally_ eased out, Dream slumped against Jack, wheezing (and not in the way he did when he laughed). “You feel okay?” Weakly, Dream nodded, and Jenny’s hands left his.

“Alright, let’s get you home.” Jack scooped him up in a bridal carry and began to carry him down the road to the clinic. The others flanked him. As they passed the mineshaft, dream swore he heard the voices from when he was unconscious again.

He wasn’t sure he _wanted_ to hear them, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s it for this chapter. Yes, I did write this all on Saturday. Don’t @ me I was bored. Uh…might write some other MCYT stuff.   
>  Question of the chapter—who do you think of the other Dream Team+ BBH members will be introduced first>  
>  (Additionally, do you want Skeppy to be thrown into the story? Do you have name ideas for side characters? Do you have requests for random scenes you want to see for in-between chapters? Comment them!)   
>  Anyways, kings, queens, and monarchs, I hope you have an amazing day! Y’all are loved and appreciated and awesome and amazing and I hope to see you in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter Three—Moving In Day and Patches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream finally moves into his new house. Patches makes an appearance, finally. Also, Heather gives Dream a gift, Harold makes an appearance as well, the Harvest Gods appear, and Dream finally gives Mrs Jaffe that call.  
> Oh, and he almost meets the young man who lives with Harold and Leah. Things get a little…interesting when the whole group tries to hang out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWs for this chapter include but are not limited to: passing out, food mentions, blood mentions, references to character injury, references to illness, etc.   
> For those of you who might be getting annoyed about Jenny and Dream seeming to be love interests in some way, shape, or form, I never said explicit sexualities for my OCs and on top of that it’s a slowburn georgewastaken/dreamnotfound/gream fic (don’t know what the ship name actually is).  
> So…let’s jump right into this, why don’t we?

Saying he “moved in” would be rather generous in Dream’s opinion.

He didn’t have much. Sure, the farmhouse was a decent size, but it was kind of empty. A table in the middle of the main room, the kitchen and had one mostly-empty bookshelf, and a couple of dressers with a calendar and radio on them. There was one bedroom and a sealed-off basement (Malcolm had said something about minor water damage and having ordered a carpentry job from down the mountain, but who knew how long _that_ would take.)

Arranging his new sets of clothes (Calla was following through on her threat, evidently. Last he saw her, to get the key from the Town Hall from Malcolm, she’d been knitting a green sweater) in the warm, oak dresser in the bedroom, Dream sighed and glanced on the window. On the inside, the house was pretty nice, something out of a fairy tale. _Maybe it_ is _a fairy tale. Maybe I died, and this is heaven._ Thinking back to the cliff, Dream shuddered and touched the warm glass of the window panes. “Come on, Dream. Everything/s fine, you’re here now.” He mumbled to himself, closing his eyes.

There was a knock at the door.

Checking to make sure he didn’t smell bad and looked decent, Dream went to the front door and opened it. Malcolm was chatting with Heather behind them was… _a cow? And a chicken? What are they up to?_

Before Dream could puzzle it out, the two noticed him and smiled. “Dream, my boy! Come out here, come out.” Hesitantly, Dream stepped out of his house and into the sunlight. “Heather and I agreed that you need to get your start in the farming business. Now, obviously you didn’t have any animals with you except your horse, so Heather and I brought these two!”

He gestured to the animals, and Dream’s heart stuttered for a moment, “I—hold on—I’m sorry but I can’t—I can’t pay for this or the house or—”

Belting out a rich laugh, Heather clapped him on the shouder. “Calm down. By the Harvest Gods, you’re so odd. I wouldn’t do this if I couldn’t afford it twice over—and even then I could that twice, too. You’re not cheating us out of anything, I promise.” Her hand slid to his back and she guided him over to the cow and chicken. “Now, you need to name them.” When he glanced at her, she chuckled and said, “They’re yours, aren’t they?”

“Uh…I…I guess.” Stepping forward, he touched the cow’s snout. She lowed, and Dream half-laughed. “Hi.” After a moment, he added, “Mine if I call you Lilac?”

Lilac mooed and then turned back to the grass, wandering to the field in front of the barn. Clearly, she had no issues with it, so he guessed things were alright. “You’re a natural. Now how about the chicken?”

Looking down, Dream met the chicken’s beady black eyes. A few moments passed and she tipped her head to the side. Both of them blinked and stared at one another. “Hi, chicken. I’m calling you Dandelion, okay?”

She squawked, pecked his boot, and tottered off to the chicken field. Turning to Heather, Dream made a concerned face and she let out a warm laugh. “Alright, young man, let’s get you to the paddock. I want to teach you how to do some basic farming skills.” She headed casually to the spot where Lilac was grazing.

Glancing at Malcolm, Dream followed the woman, still wondering what the heck he had gotten himself into.

+++

The next day, he got his horse back.

Well, actually, Dream walked out of his house at six in the morning and was going to feed the animals when he saw Malcolm, Jack, and his buckskin pinto waiting for him. “Patches!” Striding over, he checked her over and glanced at her legs. The one he’d seen matted with blood at the cliff was perfectly fine. A smile split his face. “Hey, girl. I missed you.”

Tossing her head, Patches nuzzled his hand and snorted a few times. “Jenny did a really good job taking care of her.” Jack explained, rubbing the back of his neck. “We didn’t want to stress either of you out while you two recovered, so we kept her in a barn stall and only let her out when you were in the house. We won’t be able to get your cart for a while—one of the Harunohana villagers is working on it. Mayor Hayate insisted.” He made an expression, and Malcolm touched Jack’s shoulder.

“Now, Jack, Ayame isn’t the worst person in the world. He’s a very nice young man.” The mayor of Moondrop pointed out, and Dream glanced between the two nervously. “Jack and I will take care of the cart. In the meantime, just do us a favour and don’t go riding around the mountains quite yet. Stay close to Moondrop, in case we have a repeat of a few days ago.”

Shuddering at the memory of nearly coughing his lungs out (or at least feeling like it), Dream replied, “Don’t worry. I won’t go too far. Honestly, just feeding Lilac and Dandelion and letting them out is tiring.”

“It’ll be like that for a while, you’re still recovering.” Jack commented, and Malcolm nodded sagely. “Besides. I’m sure Jenny and the others will keep you busy until then. They’re bored without Mr Nestor here.”

“Mr Nestor?” Dream echoed, and Jack smiled.

“The young man who lives with the Elders in the café. Owns the flower cart, but he’s on a work-study trip right now.” Glancing Dream up and down, he added, “Actually, he’s only a couple years older than you. I think you’d get along like a foal and its dam.”

“Like what?”

No one explained. Apparently, both men had business to attend to—Kack his shop and Malcolm his usual mayoral duties. So, after a quick goodbye, they left Dream and Patches standing rather dumbly in the doorway. The mare went to graze, and he went to feed the animals.

_This is such a weird town._

+++

When he woke up from his nap in the afternoon, Dream realised that there was a package lying on his doorstep.

(No, he didn’t trip over it. He was shuffling and nudged it with his boot, which was on the wrong foot). Yawning, he fixed his shoes and then looked at the package. It was a brown paper-wrapped thing, tied with twine and with a rolled-up paper attached to the top. So he pulled it off and unrolled it, reading,

_Thought you might be too tired to cook, so I asked Leah to help me make a care package. Hope you like it._

_—Jenny_

Folding the note up and tucking it in his jean pocket, Dream opened the package. Sure enough, there was food in there. Quite a bit, actually, all wrapped and ready to go into the fridge. A package of eggs, some cans of tea and tuna (separate, obviously), a small tube of oatmeal, some other cooking supplies, even a small pot. _Wow. That was nice of them._ He mused, pulling out a small package of carrot-shaped biscuits. They were marked with a little bow and a tag that read “For Patches”. _Oh. That’s even nicer._

He took one out and looked at Patches, who was grazing beside Lilac. Part of him wondered if the pair thought the other was the same species. Lilac was a black-and-white cow, Patches was a tawny-and-white horse. They both had the same diet of grass, hay, and the occasional apple (he was pretty sure cows could have fruit). Or maybe he was grabbing at random straws.

“Patches, baby girl!” He called, and she lifted her head. Closing up the care package, he walked over and held out the treat with a flat palm. Nickering, she nosed around his hand and then grabbed it, nudging his fingers once she’d finished. Rubbing her cheek, Dream laughed, “I’m not giving you more, baby girl. You’ve already had enough.”

She tossed her head a few times, and he wandered back over to the package. _Might as well put this away, I guess._ Picking it up, he wandered inside to the kitchen and then began putting the food away. It wasn’t like he had a shortage of food, or money to buy more if necessary, but it _was_ a nice gesture of Jenny. Taking one of the cookies in the package and shoving it in his mouth, he turned—and found two people standing in his kitchen.

Choking, he spat the cookie into his hand. With a roll of his eyes, the man said, “Oh, lovely. This is the one we’re expecting to save the world.” It wasn’t a question, it was a statement.

His friend shot him a look, then strode over to Dream’s side and touched his arm. Immediately, he stopped choking and the cookie was suddenly perfect and whole in his hand. “you’re fine.” She replied, then glanced at her friend again. “Be nice, he’s still recovering.”

“I’m still recovering from his stupidity.”

“Hold on, what did you say—about _saving the world?_ And _me?”_ Dream glanced between them. Frowning, he asked, “Who _are_ you?”

“My name is Aki. I’m a Harvest God.” Jerking a thumb at his companion, Aki added, “This is Tuirc-ghorm.”

“What? T-Tour—” Stumblign over the words, Dream shut his mouth and looked to the woman, A soft smile crossed her face.

“Just call me Tui.”

“Tui.” When she nodded, Dream glanced between them again, then swallowed nervously. “What’s this about me and saving the world?”

Aki sighed and Tui opened her mouth to explain. Before she could, Aki rushed through one. “Tui and I are Harvest Gods. We—meaning _all_ the Harvest Gods—decided that you’re our chosen hero for the Harvest Prophecy. So you’re going to have to find the sword Venandi and fix the whole conflict between Moondrop and Harunohana before the whole valley falls to darkness. That’s the best you’re getting, don’t screw up.”

“What? That answers nothing!” Blinking, Dream asked, “You’re _gods?”_

_“Yes.”_ Aki growled, glaring at him. Tui smiled again (Dream mused that he liked her much more). “Or at least that’s the best description.”

Dream paused and looked the two over critically.

Aki certainly looked the part (they both did, but Dream’s idea of an angry god certainly fit Aki more than Tui). Thick golden bands carved like ears of wheat wrapped his arms (which weren’t exactly skinny by any means. He could probably bench Patches _and_ Lilac, at the same time), and he wore a white tunic hat dipped down to his stomach and tied with a gold band at his waist. Red hair, the same deep scarlet as autumn leaves, crowned his head. His eyes shifted between the same dark brown as oak wood and the flaming hues of the trees’ autumnal haloes. They sparked dangerously, flashing violently. Sandals wrapped his feet, dark brown pants his legs, and the tunic flared out a bit but Dream would never dare to even _think_ of calling it a dress. Power radiated from Aki’s form, as bountiful as a perfect harvest but as harsh as famine. Whether Dream liked it or not, Aki held power in his stance and there was no denying it.

Meanwhile, Tui was no less intimidating. Turquoise hair fell over her left shoulder in a loose braid, and magic danced in water-cyan eyes. Wrapped around her wrists and her waist were platinum bands. A thin circlet sat in her hair, and a bright teal stone, the same colour as the inside of a wave’s crest on a sunny day, sat in the middle. A pale green dress sat on her figure, similar to Aki’s tunic but not cutting very far past her collarbones. She had the same leather sandals and a blue-purple sash on her shoulders (which were rather freckled). But even as she smiled, there was a ferocity to her. The same kind as a calm ocean beneath a storm-laden sky, the twilight-silvered waters stilled until lightning cracked the heavens and thunder roared over the earth and waves. As Aki was to famine and harvest, Tui was to drought and rain showers, tsunamis and cool springs. She knew that she owned the room—she just decided to be nice.

Swallowing, Dream felt that his normal charisma had left him like a country singer’s wife. His voice stuck at a lump in his throat and his heart stuttered in his chest. Tui and Aki watched him, warmth and cool fury in their eyes. He opened his mouth to talk, to reply, to do _something_ —

There was a knock at the door.

Turning, Dream glanced towards the entryway and then looked back to the Harvest Gods. Just as quickly as they’d appeared, the pair had vanished. _Oh, Great._ There was another knock and Dream sighed. _Alright. Let’s go take care of this._

As he got closer, he heard some laughing. “Hello?” Opening the door, he found none other than Jenny, Leah, Brandon, and someone else standing there. All of them were carrying boxes. “Oh, hi, guys. Who’s—”

_Oh, you’re not getting out of this_ that _easily._ Aki’s voice mused. Before Dream could process anything else, he realised a few things:

  1. He was on the front steps.
  2. He hadn’t eaten anything that day.
  3. He was about to pass out.



And then everything blacked out, and all he could think was, _“Thanks, Harvest Gods.”_

(He swore that Tui apologised.)

+++

When he woke up, he was in his bed and the phone was ringing.

Groaning, he reached over and grabbed it. “Hello?” It must have been a while since he was conscious. He _definitely_ had some morning voice there.

_“Dream!”_

“Mrs Jaffe??”

“It’s been _two-weeks! Two! Weeks!_ ” She shouted, and Dream laid back on his bed as she began to lecture him.

He’d be there for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing quite like having socially-distanced church communion in a car and then dropping the little tasteless cracker down between the seats, eh? Not sure if it was a blessing or clumsiness. Also, sorry that this chapter was so late, I think I lost the manuscript and then only just found it. Additionally, probably switching the uploads to once every two weeks, as I have several other fic series that I’m working on (because I have no chill). One of those is possibly a Dream Team one (check out some of the one-shots I've written between now and then, it should be mentioned in one of those notes), and then a Hermitcraft/Dungeons and Dragons chapter where both the chapters I've written so far have been nearly 7000 words each.  
> Anyways, I’m going to go eat. If there are any spelling mistakes, it’s probably because my blood sugar is really low right now and I need to go and eat before I pass out. Stay safe, y’all are loved and appreciated and awesome and amazing, and I hope to see you in the next chapter!


End file.
